Addicted To You
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: ...when he had reached out and accepted the outstretched hand, he had given his heart along with it.' AU, AkuRoku, shounen-ai. Happy AkuRoku Day!


(Disclaimer – Belongs to Squeenix, 'nuff said.(

(A/N- AU, AkuRoku, shounen-ai, no yaoi. Just plain ghey. : ) )

When he was young, his mother had always, always told him ever since from the beginning, that first impression is very important. Even when she had passed away, when a certain little red head was just 12, she would say,

"You must leave an impression on how you want them to view you."

Being the good son he was, he had always tried to leave an impression on what he was on everyone; something that he had always wanted people to think of him and it consisted of only two words: Freaking Cool. Axel had ALWAYS wanted to look cool, act cool and be cool. But unfortunately for him, only one obstacle that stood in his way of being cool; his everyday-occurring carelessness. The first time he had tried to be cool, his chair broke when he sat down on it, resulting in a bruise on his butt and the whole class was ringing with laughter. That day onwards, his image had never been anywhere near 'cool'. Instead, it was always, "Look! It's the red Humpty Dumpty!" Or something similar to that.

But today! After 6 years and thirteen times of failing miserable in changing his awful-sounding image, he was going to break this miserable curse and be cool for once and for all!

* * *

'_Hair; check. Face; check. Shirt, no torn or holes; check. Shoelaces tied; check. Everything else; check.'_

Axel searched for anything that had the potential of bringing the downfall of his mission today. Today marked his first day at a brand new place, first day at a University XYZ, first day of a fresh new start! Away from his old town; Hollow Bastion, away from that naggy old geezer, away from all those unsettling memories of his failures in leaving the right impression. He was a new person today, no longer a clumsy red head, but a going-to-be cool Axel. With newfound confidence and strength And extra precaution, he stepped out of his apartment room and headed out to his university.

Anxiety rushed through his blood and nervousness at away at him. The continuous production of adrenalines in his body was certainly not helping much. Axel was feeling fidgety and his attentiveness on his action and his surroundings was slowly slipping away at every passing moment. He could not hold onto his cool and composed figure any longer. Just when he was doing so well back then too! What was worse was that he could feel the dull ache in his back, his bag feeling heavier and heavier every ticking second, his facial muscles were stiff from maintaining his cool exterior and his joints were slowly becoming harder to bent; causing his movements to be slightly jerky. On top of that, the icing of his growing problem was that … he was _waiting_ … subconsciously … _waiting_ for that one mistake that would ruin his whole effort.

And it came. Axel, who was so caught up with his whole apprehension and worry, did not see that small bump coming up right in front of him in one of the corridors of his new university. A falling sensation coursed through his whole body as he fell forward head first.

A horrible cracking sound was heard as he felt a gush of blood trickle down his nostrils. The all-too-familiar stinging pain was felt all over due to the numerous new cuts and bruises. Along with that came the burning ache that had begun to seep into his bones, causing him to groan in much agony.

'_So much for trying to be cool…'_ a sinister voice spoke with malice at the back of his head. _'The fourteenth try: Failed with a capital 'F'.'_

As he lifted his head from the floor, pinching his nose as he ignored the atrocious pain and dizziness from too much blood loss, a handkerchief came into sight. He looked up, a hand receiving the kind and helpful gesture. The sight of the handkerchief giver had rendered the poor Axel speechless.

He was blonde; with a small and petite body frame, and his eyes had the loveliest shade of blue, giving off a sweet and innocent aura. He carried the scent of sweet, intoxicating flowers that had lulled Axel into giving his full attention to him.

"Hey, you know…" the mythical being spoke in a lovely, tinkling voice, a voice that just begged to be listened attentively. "You should just be who you are. You don't have to try to leave an impression that is not you. You are who you are, right?"

Then a smile came. With just that bright, glowing smile, his mother's words had completely been erased from his mind, only to be replaced with the words spoken by the angelic creature that stood in front of Axel.

And when he had reached out and accepted the outstretched hand, he had given his heart along with it.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

(A/N - : ) Oh…and the means that the old geezer will soon be revealed in later chapters. TQ. : ))


End file.
